The present invention relates generally to a device providing momentary arcing for ignition of a wide variety of gas burning torches including both self-contained, as well as tank supplied.
Commonly torches are lit by hand operated flint igniters with the torch in one hand and the igniter in the other. In a number of job operations such full use of the worker's hands for torch ignition is of little concern. In many instances, however, it is highly desirable that torch ignition be accomplished with one hand while the other hand holds or steadies the workpiece. Such is the case with a great number of acetylene torch users such as jewelers and hobbyists.
The use of hand operated igniters in the field incurs the drawbacks of same being easily misplaced or malfunctioning.